Dangerous Persuasion
by TakagiNaoSama
Summary: Mamoru and Haruka are secret agents (don't ask) and get into some trouble with terrorists.


author: Samantha  
Rating: PG  
Timeline: Parallel  
Notes/Summary: Yet another Mamoru-Haruka fic. The story's as mysterious and intricately written as its title.  
-

Dangerous Persuasion

Mamoru curses as another bullet whizzes past him. "Kuso! We won't accomplish anything at this rate! There are too many of them."

"Well, I don't want to hear it Mr. 'Let's run this way and find the back exit to make our escape.' Excuse my criticism, but newsflash, Mamoru-sama, there's no exit beyond here! Unless, of course, you want to walk into the line of fire, but I don't think-"

"Oh, lay off, Haruka! How was I to know this was a dead end hallway?"

"Would the sign 'no admittance' mean anything to you?"

"It usually means what we came for, and I figured we could try to kill two birds with one stone by getting the chemical codes while finding a rear exit."

"Oh, come on, you think they'd make it that easy for us?"

Their attention is refocused on their desperate situation: two hallways set perpendicular to each other with a mirage of terrorists in one attacking Japan's agents around the corners of the other. With escape falling behind the enemy, Mamoru and Haruka have only limited time and options.

"If you have any good ideas I'm very open to hear them at this point."

"It's not my fault! How could I have known?"

Haruka steps out for her reply just far enough for a bullet to cut into her right arm. She screams and slides to the floor along the wall, tightly holding the wound.

"Haruka! Daijobu?" Mamoru calls out to this shaking partner.

"Iya," she gasps out between breaths. "Daijobu janai, Mamoru."

As soon as her gun hits the floor an explosion of smoke fills the hallway. Seeping around the corners, the chemical invades their senses, shutting them off from the world.

-

Haruka opens her eyes to complete darkness. Once her senses start operating, she realizes she's sitting atop a simple stool, hands cuffed behind her back with only a black men's shirt for clothing. She frantically searches for her partner though the room is pitch black.

Within a minute of awakening, five ultra bright lights flash to life, temporarily blinding Haruka. She's forced to keep her eyes shut tightly as someone approaches her.

"Tenoh Haruka," a deep male voice addresses her, "you and your partner have given our group much trouble in the past. Our plans have been destroyed because of your actions. And it's always you two! Do you take pleasure in tormenting us?"

"Where's Mamoru?" she asks while barely opening her eyes against the light.

An evil laugh escapes the man's lips. "Oh, he's here, but not as comfortable as you, I'm afraid."

"You think I'm at all comfortable in this situation?"

"Of course not. That's the point. The less comfortable and more frightened, the more susceptible that makes you to our torture."

Haruka visibly flinches at the word. "So you decide to undress me and place me in a cold, dark room with blinding lights overhead? Is that your idea of torture?"

"Oh, no," he whispers and smiles evilly, though she can't see it. "This is only the beginning. After we force all the information out of you that's to our liking, the real fun starts."

Haruka grins and produces a light laugh. "Terrorists... Never interested in anything but pain, torture and destruction. You do nothing but to your benefit, only concentrating on ways of enhancing your own group. What does it always bring you in the end? Failure. And you wonder why we do, in fact, 'take pleasure in tormenting' you."

Silence fills the room for only a moment before many sets of laughter sound faintly around her. The dominant man chuckles as well as nears Haruka. "Careful with your words, my darling."

"Don't address me like that!"

He lays a hand on her cheek with his fingers in her hair and places the other on her hip. "You're not exactly in a position to be giving me orders," he whispers in her ear while sliding his hand down to her neck. "Until you tell us what we want to know, it's going to be you who we take pleasure in tormenting."

-

Unnerving pain shoots through Mamoru's body the moment he regains consciousness. It pains him to move at all, forcing him to remain laying on the cold, hard floor without a clue as to his whereabouts. "Where am I?" he questions the darkness. "Haruka?"

"Your beautiful partner is in great care."

Mamoru turns his head to the voice's source; a human outline within shadows. "'Beautiful?'"

"You don't agree?"

"Oh, I agree," Mamoru's slight smile turns to an expression of disgust. "But that's not a very trusting referral coming from a terrorist."

"No? Is that because we only think of our own benefit? Concentrating on ways to enhance our own group while planning pain, torture and destruction?"

"Those are Haruka's words..." Mamoru scowls.

"You know her well. How come?"

"We've only been partners since I can remember."

The man grins in the darkness. "That's a start."

"Nani?"

"Our goal is to get as much information out of you as possible, which shouldn't be too difficult using the methods we've got planned."

"There's nothing you can do to get me to talk!" Mamoru yells.

"Oh, I think your decision will be to our liking once you see our...persuasion."

-

Laying alone on the cold floor in a small, isolated room, Haruka holds her aching stomach in hunger. As if answering to her silent prayers, the heavy door opens and the aroma of hot food graces her senses. She knows better than to move, however, and remains faced away from the intruder. The man places a tray onto the floor inside then leaves just as quickly. Haruka slowly turns and questions the purity of the food. Her stomach overpowers her head for once and she eats it thankfully with little contemplation.

-

Unwise decisions lead to undesired results when Haruka discovers the small meal was, in fact, drugged. She holds her throbbing head with one hand while the other arm embraces her shaking body. "Kuso! I should have checked the food before eating it!" she scolds herself.

Her thoughts are clouded along with her senses, but she prepares to defend herself as someone enters and approaches her. "What now, bastard? Come for more info by use of torture now that I'm near helpless?

"Well, that answers my unpronounced question of whether or not you can still think straight. But the information we seek will come from your partner, with you as the persuasion."

-

Mamoru falls to the floor as another strike to his back is made. He is picked up and thrown again, injuring even more of his body than already is. The men let him lay in pain while allowing three more men to enter. Mamoru takes note of a limp form in one man's arms. "Haruka?" he calls softly.

The blonde's eyes are glazed over and her body responds only to wanted touch. She's set on the floor, leaning into the arms of an enemy.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Mamoru yells with fire in his sore eyes.

"We have our own set of specialists; experts in chemical manipulation. They create drugs to our desired effects. She's merely in a delicate state of vulnerability. Seeking comfort and security in a man's strong arms is her only concern."

"Why are you doing this?"

"'Why?' Are you willing to grant us the identity and secrets of your organization freely? We told you we have some persuasion."

Mamoru's eyes widen just slightly at the realization. "You wouldn't."

The dark man unbuttons the first button on Haruka's shirt. "With your beautiful partner?... In a heartbeat."


End file.
